


Timeline between The Flash and Captain Cold

by YoonMinKook



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonMinKook/pseuds/YoonMinKook
Summary: Only posting this here to share with a friend who doesn't watch the show but was asking about these two after I said I was reminded of them while talking about a ship of hers.





	Timeline between The Flash and Captain Cold

Flash S01  
Episode 4- Captain Cold’s first episode where he obtains the Cold Gun and has a run in with the Flash.

Episode 10- Cold is back with Heat Wave. Second encounter with Flash.

Episode 16- Heat and Cold are back along with Golden Glider (Cold’s baby sis). Third encounter with Flash not til the end where Cold reveals he knows Flash’s identity. A deal is made where Cold will no longer kill or tell Flash’s identity to anyone as long as Flash doesn’t lock him up.

Episode 22- Flash recruits Cold and Co. to transport metas out of the country for their safety. Cold agrees as long as his criminal history is erased, but ends up sabotaging the mission.

Flash S02  
Episode 3- Cold is on mission with his father who threatened to kill GG with a bomb in her neck unless Cold helped him. Near end of episode Team Flash gets the bomb out and Cold kills his father to protect his sister from further harm. Cold is incarcerated and we see a seen of Barry visiting him plus telling Cold, “There’s good in you.”

Episode 8- Arrow episode 8 happen leading into Legends of Tomorrow pilot where Cold and 7 others are recruited for time travel vigilantism… end of S01 Cold sacrifices himself to save the team.

Flash S03  
Episode 4- Starts with a flashback to the pilot of S01 that features Cold and a couple fellow criminals. Said criminals don’t know where Cold is and are after him for turning his back on them/Team Flash believes he is still on mission with the Legends.

Episode 8- First part of a three way crossover between Flash/Arrow/Legends featuring Supergirl. Barry learns of Cold’s death and shows clear signs of being sad about it.

Episode 16- Barry goes into the speed force to rescue a friend who got sucked in the previous episode. The speed force shows him a version of Cold; blames him for Cold’s death because he was the reason Cold joined the Legends.

Episode 22- Barry travels back in time to recruit Cold before he takes back off with the Legends from LoT S01 and brings him back to the present to steal something from a government facility that will help save Barry’s fiance from dying the next episode. While on the mission he asks for the Cold Gun and is prepared to kill King Shark, a meta protecting what they’re after. Cold talks him out of it… End of episode Barry returns Cold to the point in time he’d taken him from.


End file.
